


The Magnificent Quest (for Tony Stark's Orgasm)

by Quaxo



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaxo/pseuds/Quaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from the avengers assemble kink meme.  </p>
<p>Thor has pretty much the perfect penis, Tony decides -- and if still doesn't manage to make her come, well, even gods are fallible, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnificent Quest (for Tony Stark's Orgasm)

Thor has pretty much the perfect penis, Tony decides, hiking her legs up to wrap around his rib cage as he plows into her. Just the right amount of length and girth to really satisfy without being too much. Does that make her Goldilocks? Better yet, can she convince Thor to wear bear costume and role play it with her?

His thrusts start getting shorter, faster, and she knows it won't be long before he comes. She grips tightly to Thor's shoulders, fingernails digging into the god's tan flesh.

"Shit, Thor... gonna come!"

She cries out, clenching around Thor's cock as hard as she can, and screaming loudly in fake orgasmic bliss as Thor roars above her. She savors the splash of Thor's hot come inside her, curling her toes in pleasure before she drops her feet down on the mattress. She pants for air, her skin sticky with sweat. 

She hasn't come, but she supposes even gods can be fallible, and besides, it's not like that's unusual for her. She's close though, smoldering on the edge, and she'll just slip into the bathroom and finish herself off while she's cleaning up. 

Or she would, if Thor weren't still braced over her, staring at her thoughtfully. 

"What's up, big guy," She asks, rubbing at his shoulder. She'd say he was almost pensive, but she can't for the life of her figure out why. 

Something in his eyes changes, then he nods as if he's decided something, before sliding down the bed. His hands grip her hips firmly as he fits himself between thighs, head bending down to --

Oh fuck... her hands grasp instinctively for his hair as his broad tongue laps at her cunt. She's had head before -- but never from a guy just after he's come inside her. Her thighs tremble as his tongue stiffens and thrusts inside her, swirling deep and teasing her ridges as the prickle of his beard teases her outer lips. She should probably loosen her death grip on his hair, knows she doesn't appreciate it when she's on his end, but each time she tries Thor's tongue twists it wrings high-pitched whimpers from her that she's only ever heard in porn before and she can't even think about letting him go ever.

She's gasping for breath by the time that Thor pulls back from his assault, and she sees his beard glistening with her juices. She's pretty sure that she's never seen anything hotter in her life. She tries to pull him closer, to lick their co-mingled fluids off of him, but then he puts a thick finger inside her and his tongue starts flicking against her clit in tight circles and she gives up any semblance of control. She collapses back onto the bed, one hand still twisted in Thor's hair, the other clawing at the sheets beneath her. 

She can feel her orgasm thundering towards her as Thor crooks his finger, digging into her g-spot as he continues to thrust it in and out of her, before adding another finger stretching her further. His tongue rolls against clit and presses it against his fingers. She wails incoherently when he starts to suck, still tonguing her clit and she can feel the slightest edge of his teeth. Her orgasm hits her like a bolt of lightning and she's coming so hard that she's seeing spots, her entire body spasms violently. 

She comes back to reality slowly, her chest heaving as she tries to pull in as much oxygen as she can into her lungs. She feels muzzy as forces herself to sit up and pulls Thor up for a kiss. She can taste herself predominantly, but there's a salty tang that can only be Thor's own come. 

She pulls back when she realizes he's not returning her kiss. Her stomach churns, killing the remains of her buzz, as she notices his grim expression. She feels like she murdered a puppy and she doesn't even know what she's done. 

"What's wrong, babycakes?"

"You have not been honest with me. If you do not enjoy my company you need only to have said."

"What? I don't understand. Is screaming and pulling on your partner's hair while they give you the greatest head of your life some kind of rejection on Asgard? Because it is not on Earth."

"Not then, before then -- and our couplings before that."

Tony face-palms and sighs loudly. Fuck.

"It's not you," she says, leaning back on her elbows to look in directly in the eye. 

"I do not understand -- if I am not providing you with satisfaction, indeed doing it so poorly that you feel you most deceive me about your pleasure, how is the fault not my own?"

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, trying to find the words to explain. Thor has excellent grasp of English (thanks to Allspeak or whatever, and she needs to pick his brain about that someday, because the universal translator applications would be _epic_ , note to self). Still, there are things that don't quite translate, and she doesn't want to have this conversation more than once. She hates having this conversation. 

"It's not you, it's me," She resists the urge to roll her eyes at the cliche phrase, because Thor will only misinterpret and this conversation is already awkward enough. "It's harder for me to orgasm. I need more time, even when I'm just touching myself. It's not a big deal -- I don't _have_ to come. Sometimes I just like being close." She reaches out to touch his shoulder, and is relieved when he doesn't rebuff her. 

He still seems troubled though, his brow furrowed as he studies her with an intensity that impossibly makes her feel more naked than she already is. 

"Then why did you not say so? Why make these efforts to deceive me and pretend that you had achieved satisfaction when you had not."

She remembers trying to touch herself during the act one time, only to have Ty pull her hands away and ask, _"All the other girls come on my cock alone, why can't you?"_

Wow -- still letting stuff that happened to her when she was fourteen run her life? Ugh, she was pathetic. How had she not known that Ty was a complete fucking creep back then? What an **_asshole_**.

He hadn't been the only one whose pride had been hurt when she didn't come, though, and after awhile it was easier to fake it and send them on their way in the morning rather than have them keep trying and failing to prove that they were some sort of sex gods. 

"Some men get...upset when a woman doesn't orgasm," She shrugs, "I got used to faking it. Most guys didn't hang around to ask questions anyway. You're right though, I should have said something."

Thor seems appeased, even if his expression is still stormy as he pushes himself up to press his sticky lips to hers. They lie entwined together for awhile, exchanging kisses until her lips are numb and swollen. 

"I would have the names of these men," Thor rumbles, hand resting on her hip. 

"Okay, first that list is going to be way too long and I'm not going to even remember two-thirds of them. Secondly, that's not necessary, they're not here, you are." She tries not to snicker at Thor's positively put out expression at not being allowed to avenge her honor. 

"You will show me how best to please you now," Thor rumbles, eyes sparkling. She can feel his cock brushing against her thigh. Best thing about dating Norse gods/aliens/whatever is short refractory periods, she thinks, laughing as she pushes him down onto the bed and straddles his hips. She can feel the heat of his cock in the cleft of her ass as she leans down to kiss him. She purrs as his hand comes up to cup and knead her breast. She rises up onto her knees, reaching below to grasp his cock firmly as she sinks down on him. She groans as he fills her again, just right, and _man_ is she going to have to look into that bear costume. 

She feels the slow burn start as she works his cock. She loves the feel of it, the barely restrained power beneath her as Thor starts to rock his hips up in time with hers, his hands coming down to grip her hips, aiding her rise and fall on that delicious cock of his. Her own hands she brings up to play with her breasts, squeezing them, and twisting harshly on her nipples in way that makes her gasp and Thor growl loudly in approval. He sheathes himself roughly inside her, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix and making her whole body tremble.

It was good. It was very, very good, but even with the first orgasm as warm up it wasn't going to be enough. He had wanted her to show him... she grasps his wrist, pulling his hand off her hip, then directing his thumb between her soaking folds to where their flesh is joined. A throaty cry rips itself out of her throat as calloused skin finds her clit. She leans forward, hands planted on either side of Thor's chest as she fucks herself on his cock, his thumb rocking against her. She can almost feel the rumble in his chest, knows he's close to coming himself, when he starts to grind his thumb hard against her, roughed skin dragging across sensitive flesh that leaves her head spinning. Suddenly it feels as if her skin is two sizes too small as her body pulses once, twice, before she comes again with a loud gasp, every muscle in her suddenly going slack.

It's only a few more thrusts before Thor shatters beneath her, his hot seed rushing inside her, and then seeping out between them. She collapses gratefully onto his chest with a sigh, listening to the loud hammer of his heart in his chest as they both try to catch their breaths. She squirms as his softening cock finally slips out of her, then stills as Thor's heavy hand reaches up to pet her hair.

"Before I fell," Thor whispers in a tone that sounds almost confessional, and has Tony sitting up slightly to look him in the eye. "I was a cruel and thoughtless child, caring little for how my actions affected others. Even in my bedchamber I thought of little beyond my own pleasure," A worried frown puckers his face, "Shown the error of my ways I now endeavor to be a better man, and I would not wish to leave you wanting in our bed."

She rolls off his chest and curls into his side and under his arm, pressing a kiss to his side. "You didn't," She whispers as 'I love you' catches in her chest. 

Tony drifts off to sleep, soothed by the lullaby of Thor's breathing and the warmth practically radiating from his skin.

"I will write a ballad of this night and our quest," Thor says softly, waking Tony from her half-doze.

"Absolutely not."

"Why? I would call it The Magnificent Quest--"

"You know why. Play the dumb tourist for the others, but I know you know writing a ballad about how you got me off is completely inappropriate on Earth," Tony mutters, jabbing a finger in Thor's side for good measure to get her point across. 

(He recites four completely fucking filthy verses for her in the shower the next morning.)

(He recites a much more PG, thirty-verse version before the press a month later, involving a spoiled prince named Toor and the Princess Antonia, whom he rescues by searching "dark caverns" for a "hidden pearl" to free her, learning to become a man along the way -- and the subtext isn't even _subtle_ but everyone's eating it up.)

(Disney tries to option the story for their next animated feature and Pepper can't understand why she point-blank refuses to even consider it, and Tony can't explain why. Pepper would thank her for that if she knew.)

(She eventually caves, but only on the condition that Princess Antonia be allowed rescue her own damn self.)


End file.
